


Shaking things up

by Lets_just_see



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow job whilst their partner is sleeping, Established Relationship, M/M, Meant to be PWP but they kept insisting on being loving, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_just_see/pseuds/Lets_just_see
Summary: After 5 years together, Edward can’t help but feel that things were not quite as fun as they once were in the bedroom department.Chapter Four- Yes, Mr MayorEdward and Oswald role playing as the Mayor and Chief of Staff.Suggestions are welcome





	1. Living out Oswald's fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'E' rated piece of writing. I have never written a sex scene before so any feedback would be much appreciated.

Five years. Five glorious years they had been together: ruling Gotham, taunting the GCPD and the new justice warrior ‘The Batman’. Oh how much fun they have had since they were able to put their differences aside and just be honest with each other. Yes, life was good, but Edward couldn’t help but feel that things were not quite as fun as they once were in the bedroom department.

Edward wasn’t too worried per say, from his understanding it’s perfectly natural for parts of the relationship to fluctuate over time and it wasn’t like they didn’t do anything. It was just that their activities were becoming slightly predictable. Always in the bedroom, always one giving the other a blowjob before the main event (granted the changed up who ‘topped’) and weirdly, it was becoming always on a Tuesday…. Perhaps it was Oswald’s least tiring day? Anyway, it was definitely time for a change up. 

The two men have had a far few conversations about any fantasies or kinks they had over the years, growing more confident with telling the other their more daring ideas. Well, daring to them. Victor Zsasz once walked in on them using silk ropes in their living room and didn’t even bat an eyelid. In fact he seemed to be more amused by their red faces and Edward’s lame attempt to hide the ‘offending’ item than the fact that they were using it in the first place. From then all they left the ropes, handcuffs and spanking paddles for the bedroom only. However, there as one of Oswald’s fantasies that they had yet to try. 

Oswald informed Edward of this particular fantasy five months ago. It involved something that neither of them were complete strangers to, sex in Oswald’s office. Granted they didn’t want to chance being caught too many times (especially since the Zsasz incident). So that part of the fantasy was easy to tell Edward, Edward even let out a little chuckle at Oswald’s blushing face. 

“Ozzie, baby, do we need to get you checked out by the doctor for memory loss? Or were my performances during that time during that time forgettable?” Edward pushes his bottom lip out, pretending to be upset. 

A small chuckle escaped Oswald’s lips but the blush remains. “Of course not. They were amazing, particularly that one time when you-”

“Don’t change the subject now,” Edward playfully chides, “so, judging by your blush you want to add something different to those times?”

“You know how all of those times we’ve come into the office together, high off of the adrenaline of a heist or a successful business meeting?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, you don’t have to do this obviously, but sometimes I think about walking into the office and finding you there, sitting at my desk, or on it maybe… waiting for me.”  
“Ok, so I’m waiting for you, am I waiting for us to go out to dinner?”

“Edward.” There’s a slight warning in Oswald's voice. 

“Sorry baby,” he can’t help but let a smirk grace his lips “I’m just trying to figure out what’s making you blush oh so beautifully. Maybe there’s something more?”

“Maybe.”

Edward simply lifts one eyebrow and waits for Oswald to continue.

“Maybe you’re not wearing very much.”

“I’m not wearing my magnificent green suit?” Edward feins surprise, over exaggerating his facial expression and delicately places a hand upon his chest. Ever the dramatic. “Ok, so i’m sitting on your desk, naked and waiting.” Edward takes a moment to contemplate the situation. “I can definitely get on board with that. I’ll just have to subtly make sure security knows not to let anyone else in. Would you like me to let you know in advance or would you prefer the surprise?”

“Whichever you feel most comfortable with my dear.”

“Right, so naked and waiting it is.”

“I didn’t say you were naked.”

\----

And that’s how Edward currently found himself perched on the edge of Oswald’s desk wearing a dark green leather mini skirt and a white dress shirt, tucked into the skirt and only buttoned up half way. Even Edward has to admit that his legs looked good, freshly waxed a few days ago for this occasion.

Oswald’s meeting should be finishing any minute now and Edward had managed to manipulate the guard outside into believing that Oswald did not want any other guests, even if they were walking back with him from the meeting. The guard should know from a look that Oswald wanted him to get rid of them apparently. Edward was a little worried by how easy it was to trick the guard but that was something he could take care of later. 

He decided to keep this as a surprise for his partner and there is a small part of him that is worried Oswald might send him away. He took a deep breath, hitched up his already indecently short skirt and waited. 

A few minutes later Edward heard the distinctive footsteps on the other side of the door. He watched from his seat as Oswald entered the room, head bowed as he closed the door behind him and pressed his forehead against it. Maybe Edward should have text him to alert him of the idea. He looked worn out. 

Slowly, Oswald turned around ready to make his back to his desk when he stopped short, frozen in place with his mouth agape. Before him was one of the most erotic sights he has ever seen. Edward looked even better than he could ever have imagined.

Edward waited for Oswald to say something, to confirm if this was the right time for them or not, by but he didn’t. He just stood there, mouth open and eyes calculating what this all meant. 

“Ozzie, you ok? You seemed a little tired when you came in. How was the meeting?”

Blinking hard, Oswald managed to pull himself out of his shock. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” He said instead of answering any of Edward’s questions. He advanced slowly, his eyes turning more predatory with each step. “So fucking amazing.” 

The second he reached Edward he slid himself in between the man’s parted legs and pulled him down for a punishing kiss. It was hard and messy, all tongues and at one point the knocking together of teeth. It didn’t matter, this wasn’t meant to be perfect, it was mean to be raw, instinctive and emotional. And in an ironic way that was what made it perfect. 

Parting for breath, Oswald stepped away from Edward with a smirk on his face. “So, Mr Nygma, to what to I owe this oh so wonderful pleasure?”

So Oswald wanted to play a little game before the main event? That was fine with Edward, but he wasn’t going to give Oswald the words he wanted to hear that easily. 

“Just thought I would stop by, see how your doing. Maybe say hi to a few friends downstairs.”

Oswald inhales sharply through his nose, he knows Edward is just playing but he can’t help a flash of jealous spark through him. No one else has the right to see Edward like this. When he sees a smirk dancing on his lovers lips he silently berates himself for taking the bait so easily. 

“Right, well I don’t wish to keep you.” Oswald goes to take another step backwards, further challenging. 

Edward lets out a huff of laughter before raising his seemingly endless legs to caught the other man round the waist, pulling him back where he belonged. “You really want me to go?”

“Are you doing to tell me why you’re here?” 

A delicate tongue darts out of Edwards mouth swiping over his lips before he speaks. “I’ve been waiting here, all alone, just counting down the seconds until you can walk through that door and have me. Take me. Fuck me.”  
And there it is. 

“If you insist.” Oswald kisses him slowly this time enjoying the feeling of Edward’s legs wrapped around him and their chests sliding against each other. 

“Remember,” Oswald breathed into Edward’s ear, “you need to stay quiet. Only I get to hear your pretty little screams when we’re at home.” Since Edward lost the first challenge, and so quickly, he was determined to win this one. 

“Of course, Mr Penguin. Anything you want.”

Edward leans back on his hands, pointing his head to the ceiling as Oswald devours his chest, leaving marks at random points in his journey around the lean chest. All below the neck of course, this is just for them. 

After a few breath taking moments, Edward gently pushes Oswald back, titling his chin up to look at him. Before Oswald can protest Edward kisses those sweet lips again. “I thought I was here to pleasure you.”

“Pleasure is all about give and take my love, but if you’re adamant that you want to give….” Oswald moves around the desk and sits down in his seat. Without breaking eye contact he lowers his zipper and takes out his already hard cock. “Time to start giving.”

Lowering himself to his hands and knees, Edward slowly makes his way over to his lover, only breaking the eye contact when he is between the man’s legs and face to face with his prize. Without using his hands, he leans forward and runs the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip, gently sucking the head into his mouth. After a few flicks of the tongue, collecting up the precum beading at the tip of Oswald’s penis, he lowers his head until he has taken all of Oswald in. He briefly registers Oswald’s hand carding itself through his hair.

All too soon, Oswald is pulling Edward’s head backwards until there is an obscene pop as his member escapes those soft lips. “Stand up.” Oswald grunts, rolling his chair backwards slightly so Edward can stand in front of him. “On the desk.” He commands and he opens the draw to their left, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Before Oswald can open the bottle, Edward plucks it from Oswald’s hands and places it on the desk before pulling Oswald’s hand down between his legs. It took every fibre of Oswald’s being not to cum right there and then. Edward has prepared himself earlier, Oswald’s middle finger easily breaching the rim and sliding in. 

“Oh God”.

“I need you to fuck me, Mr Penguin. I’ve been thinking about it all day.” He whispered into the shivering man’s ear. “Come on, Mr Penguin, I can take more, I can take all of it. Oh baby, please.”

One finger becomes two, pumping in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Edward let out a frustrated moan before thrusting his hips downwards. “Harder Ozzie, come on, fuck me.”

But Oswald does the exact opposite, withdrawing his fingers completely and grabbing the other man by the chin, looking him directly in the eyes.

“I decide when I fuck you and I decide how fast, how hard and you will take all of it.” There’s a slight pause as Oswald waits for Edward to silently confirm he remembers and is comfortable using the safe word. It has been the same word for the past 3 years but Oswald always silently checks. God Edward loves this man. 

“Yes, Mr Penguin.” 

“Now turn around and bend over.” And Edward does, no questions, no hesitation. Oswald cannot remember feeling more aroused in his life. 

“Do you remember the rules?”

“Yes, I need to stay quiet. I will, I promise. Just fill me up, fill me with your hard cock, come on baby-” Edward is interrupted by a hard smack on his left arse cheek. 

“Now now Edward, it’s coming dangerously close to sounding like your in charge here. I will not repeat myself again. I decide.”

To Edward’s surprise Oswald doesn’t fill him up with his fingers or his member, instead him lowers himself onto his knees and swipes his tongue along the entire crack of Edward’s deletable arse. Oh, so this is what he wants? A low moan escapes Edward’s lips before he presses the palm of his right hand over his mouth. 

Grinning at the reaction, Oswald moves his focus to the pre lubed hole in front of him. He circles his tongue around the rim before plunging into the tight heat, pushing as much of his tongue in as possible. 

A small part of Edward wishes he used flavoured lube, but the rest of him is internally screaming that it clearly doesn’t matter to Oswald who is currently eating him out like it’s the last meal of a condemned man. 

“You’re ready for more.” Technically it’s not a question but it allows Oswald to ask Edward if he’s ok without breaking the dominating persona they have built for the raven haired man.

“Oh God, yes I am. I’m ready, I’m ready to take it all. Anything.”

Oswald grabs the other man’s hips, turning him around and sharply pulls him so it is sitting on the edge of the desk. Oswald guides his penis forward, inserting only the head into the welcoming heat. Edward knows better than to demand for more, this is another challenge Oswald has issued and Edward will win this one too. 

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about? Is this how you imagined it?”

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about this all day, ever since you left this morning. All day I’ve wanted you baby, I wanted your hands all over me, need your cock stretching me, fucking me. There’s nothing I want more, nothing I need more. I need you, Oswald. You make me feel amazing baby.”

Edward closes his eyes as Oswald slides the rest of his member into Edward, heavy balls resting against his crack. “It feels divine, baby. There’s nothing better, nothing else comes close to feeling you inside of me, all around me. Take me baby, take me any way you want to.”

Oswald sets a brutal pace after that, pinning Edwards hips down and fucking him with everything he has. Edward is clinging onto him tightly as he’s fucked so hard he nearly falls off the edge of the desk. 

By the end of it both men are lying on the floor, side by side, desperately trying to catch their breath. 

“You’re amazing.” Oswald whispers once he has enough air to do so. “What made you decide to do that today? Not that I’m complaining.” He quickly adds with a chuckle. “I will never complain about that. 

Shifting a little next to him, Edward tugs down his skirt and rolls onto his side, facing his beloved. “I was just thinking maybe we could use a little shake up to the ‘routine’. Didn’t want you to get bored of me.” he half jokes, taking Oswald’s hand in his own.

“What? Eddie, why on earth would you say that?” Oswald’s leg is in obvious distress from sitting up so quickly, but he ignores it and waves away Edward’s concern before continuing. “You’re not being serious right? How could I ever get bored on the singular most amazing, talented and courageous man I have ever met?”

“Ozzie,” Edward laughs, shaking his head. 

“I’m serious Ed, I love you more than anything, and I could never be bored of you. What made you think that? Come on Eddie, you can tell me.”

“It’s nothing serious baby, it just felt like things were getting a little… prescribed in the bedroom. Don’t get me wrong, I love all of our times together, but it just began to feel little…..” Edward trailed off.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I know I’ve been preoccupied with work and everything lately, I didn’t mean to make you feel second best.”  
“You didn’t, honestly. If anything you just gave me a reason to try something new.”

“Well if there’s anything you want me to try, just let me know.”

“Oh I will baby, I will.”

Sooner or later they will have to get up, but for now they’re content to lie there together and enjoy the time they have to be in each others company.


	2. Chapter 2- Outside Awkwardness

Chapter 2 

Two months had passed since their amazing time together in the office and Oswald thought it was time for him to orchestrate an adventurous time of his own. The couple had talked on and off about sex outside of the bedroom or the office, but Edward still wasn’t 100% sure, reciting the embarrassment he felt when Zsasz walking in that one time. Granted it wasn’t the best moment, but Oswald appeared to get over it more readily than his partner. 

“Trust me, Zasaz hasn’t said anything. If he had then we would know about it. To be honest I don’t think he even thinks much of it. And if half the stuff I’ve heard about what he gets up to is true then he really doesn’t care about what he saw.” 

“What’s made you consider this again?” Edward asks, shifting a little in his chair. 

“I’m not really sure. We can stop talking about it if you want? I’m not trying to push it.”

“I know, I know. Look, Ozzie, it’s not something I’m completely against, I’m just not sure if the actual possibility of being caught outweighs the ‘idea’ of maybe being caught. Buuuuut, if you could ensure that is was private then I could go for it. Would that ruin it for you?”

A slight widening of the eyes signal Oswalds agreement and excitement. “Nothing could ruin being with you.” 

\--  
It only took Oswald two weeks to set it all up. He figured keeping the activities on his property would be the safest bet so he arranged for extra fencing to be strategically placed around the roof of his club to stop any potential onlookers from the surrounding buildings from seeing anything. It was perfect for them and now that he thought about it, it would be perfect for disposing of any troublesome guests without the GCPD seeing. 

Edward wasn’t sure if it was the secure improvements or the excitement radiating off of his partner, but he suddenly found himself warming up to this idea as they stood on the roof admiring secure space.

“Just give me a few days to think things through, Ozzie.”

“Of course my love, take as long as you need to, don’t feel like you have to agree.”

“I don’t.” Edward reassured his partner. 

\--  
A few days actually turned out to be an entire week due to The Batman nearly foiling their plans to bring in a shipment of weapons to sell on the black market. They managed to lay a false trail to lead The Batman on a wild goose chase and store all of the weapons in a secure location before laughing with each other over another failed attempt by The Batman.

“When will he learn?” Oswald asked smugly, “he’ll never able to catch us.” 

 

\--  
Oswald found Edward on the roof inspecting the fencing and making calculations in his head about the nearby buildings. Luckily the building was taller than every other except one, where the bat signal was kept. This didn’t worry Edward too much as there would only be someone there if the signal was turned on so they would be made aware of anyone’s presence. Satisfied with his findings, Edward agreed they could try it tonight. 

\--

Little did they know that The Batman happened to find himself at a loose end tonight, with no phone calls from Commissioner Gordan and no desire to party the night away. Instead he decided to head to the Bat Signal, figuring he could talk to anyone who would come up to turn it on and get the full information without alerting the criminals. Plus it had the added bonus of keeping an eye on The Penguin’s club; he was already angry that he managed to change the weapons delivery last minute and he had no desire to let The Penguin get away with anything else. 

\--

Oswald was determined to make everything perfect; he really didn’t want Edward to worry. He set up a table and two chairs in the furthest corner from the door- the most enclosed part of the roof, and made sure to grab a few bottles of the finest red wine from his mansion. There was no harm in unwinding with a few drinks to calm any left over nerves. 

Just as Oswald was setting the glasses on the table he heard the heavy slam of the fire door, signalling Edward’s entrance. 

“ Oh Ozzie, I didn’t realise we were having a date.” Edward laughed as he made his way over, “what a pleasant surprise.”

Turning around to see his partner walking over, he raises his hand up to halt Edward’s advancement. “Now now, you didn’t expect to just have me the second we were up here, did you?” 

Laughing, Edward continues his journey, grabbing Oswald’s hips and pulling him in for a kiss when he reached him. “My apologies dear, let’s have some wine.”

Half an hour passed with relative ease, chatting about their days and laughing at the near mishap with The Batman. 

“More wine love?” Edward asked holding up the second bottle of red.

“I’m good thanks.” Oswald said stretching in his chair and raising his eyebrow suggestively. “I wouldn’t mind something else though…”

Chuckling. Edward rises from his seat to straddle his partner.

—-  
Across the way The Batman was still bored. He knew he should be happy that Gotham’s criminals had apparently decided to give the citizens a break tonight, but he really was bored. 

Even the penguin had decided to take the night off it seemed. Or maybe not…. Was that The Riddler on the roof with The Penguin? And it looked like they were fighting again, no one ever knew where those two stood with each other. Maybe they were fighting over the cargo of weapons he couldn’t stop a few hours ago? It seemed like The Riddler was pushing The Penguin up against the wall. Might as well see what was happening, thought The Batman.

——  
“Oh God, right there.” Oswald moaned as Edward started unbuttoning his shirt, pressing his lips to the pulse point on his neck. 

“You like that? You want me to take you right here, where anyone could walk in?” Edward whispered. The door to the roof was locked but he wanted Oswald to enjoy the idea that it could happen. 

“Maybe I should tell you to leave.” Oswald said, pushing Edward back a little with a playful glint in his eye. 

“Oh. So you think you can control me?” Edward bites back, a smile of his lips as he removed his partners shirt leaving his top half fully exposed to the night air. “Remember, Penguin, I’m in control right now.” Slowly, Edward unzips Oswald’s trousers and begins to stroke him. “Never forget.”

——

Silently, Batman make his way along the roof of Oswald’s club. He had to now what those two were planning.

As he neared the two criminals he slowed down to listen to what they were saying. Maybe they would give something valuable away.

“Maybe I should tell you to leave.” The unmistakable low snide of the Penguin snapped.

“Oh. So you think you can control me? Remember Penguin, I’m in control right now.”

That did not sound good. Time to intervene. 

“Penguin! Riddler! Time to tell me where you put those weapons!” Batman shouted as a way to announce his arrival. “And don’t even think about running away.”

How odd, as he made his way over the two just stood there. Stock still. No attempts to run, no quip from The Riddler, not temper tantrum from The Penguin over being caught.

“Turn around and tell me!” 

“Erm, I’d rather not.” The Riddler answered shifting his body slightly to the right; hiding the Penguin even more.

“I said turn around.” the Batman said angrily, gripping the Riddler’s shoulder and yanking him round. Big mistake. He was faced with a very anger Riddler and a very exposed Penguin.

All three men froze. 

“Get out!” Oswald shrieked.


	3. Chapter Three- Learning to Love Early Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has never been a morning person. Can Edward change his mind?

Chapter Three: Learning to Love Early Rises 

Well, Oswald thought it was safe to say their last adventure did not go according to plan. It took a stunned Batman, an angry and possessive Edward screaming and a fumbling Kingpin desperately trying to pull up his trousers and falling over before they all realised that the best solution was for the Batman to simply turn about and walk away. That was five days ago and Oswald was praying that the ‘Cockblock Crusader’ had enough common sense to keep quiet. 

And that was that for anymore outdoor activities for Edward and Oswald, (well for now anyway, Oswald would never give up hope after all). 

\---

“I’ve been thinking lately…..” Edward said, stretching slightly before rolling over to face his partner.

“Really Edward. I thought you were always thinking.” Oswald mumbled, pulling the covers further over his head. Why did Edward always insist on waking up so early? It was the only thing Oswald could not love about the crazy man. 

“True, but don’t you want to hear about my wonderful idea?” the taller man pouted, trying and failing to tugged the covers back down. There was an unsatisfied grunt before a scowling face appeared. 

“What?” Short, to the point. 

A small chuckle escaped Edward’s lips before he continued, “how would you feel about bringing food into the bedroom?” 

This got Oswald’s attention. Allowing the covers to fall from his face he looked at this partner with a spark of interest. “What exactly were you thinking?”

“Not 100% sure yet, maybe some whipped cream. Do you have any ideas, my love?”

“I think I will let you plan this one….. After what happened when I planned something special it might be for the best.”

Silence.

“Too early to joke about it?”

A flash of anger fly through Edward’s eyes, “he saw… all of you Oswald, he’s not allowed to see that.”

“So it’s too early to joke,” Oswald confirmed before turning around and pulling the covers back up. “Speaking of being too early, let me sleep.”

“But Oooooswald, don’t you want to get up and start the day?” Edward whined, pulling his partner towards him and snuggled into the neck on offer. 

“As devoted as I am to you, I highly doubt you will ever get me to love early mornings.”

That gave Edward an idea. “What if I could?”

“Could what?” came the angrily muttered reply.

“Get you to love mornings.” The tone suggested that it should have been obvious, and it would have been to someone who had not been rudely woken from their peaceful slumber. 

“Edward….. Pick your battles. And either get up or go back to sleep.”

“Fine,” Edward huffed, “I’ll tell you in a bit.” he conceded, laying back down.

\---  
Three days later Oswald found himself being pulled from the pleasant lull of sleep by a warm hand gently roaming across his upper body before travelling towards its prize. It took a few moments for the sleep addled mind to register what was happening. Edward was keeping his promise of changing Oswald’s mind about early mornings and it was only right to let Edward have a fair shot. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he rolled completely onto his back to give his partner full access. 

\---

Smiling down at his mischievous lover, Edward started to apply more pressure to his partner’s privates, feeling it harden under his fingertips. Upon feeling his sleepy partners reaction a smug smirk graced his features. Yes, Oswald would learn to love mornings by the time he was done with him. 

The conversation a few mornings ago stated that Oswald was happy for Edward to do anything to him apart from penetration. Oswald wanted to be fully awake when that started. 

Edward watched Oswald’s eyes flutter slightly before squeezing them shut and turning his head away. He wanted this to last. Good, Edward planned on taking his time.

Slowly increasing his pressure and speed, Edward began moving his hand more confidently up and down the clothed shaft, enjoying the tiny hitch in breath from his partner. Shifting closer, he landed a small kiss on the beak-like nose before burying his face in between his partner’s and the pillow. 

It took a few minutes before he worked up the nerve to do what he has planned next. Despite explaining his plan to his lover beforehand he was still slightly apprehensive about that was going to happen next. 

Rising up onto his hands and knees, Edward positioned himself over his ‘sleeping’ partner before pulling his underwear down, freeing the beautiful erection to be seen in all its glory. Subconsciously licking his lips, Edward took the sight in: the creamy skin littered with the scars of his survival, the neatly trimmed pubic hair that sat around the erect cock. 

Tentatively, Edward leaned forward to lick the cock from base to tip before sitting back up to survey Oswald’s reactions. A small twitching smile have Edward the permission he needed to carry on. He took hold of the base, pointing his prize toward himself before taking just the head into his mouth. The tip of his tongue found the slit, gently pressing over it, the taste of precum building. He loved that taste.

The moans above him grew louder as he lowered his head down the shaft, feeling it slowly replacing the very air he needed to breathe. It felt like heaven. Swallowing slightly once the shaft hit the back of his throat, he began moving his head up and down, working his tongue against the underside of the sensitive cock. 

—-  
It was a lot more difficult than Oswald expected to keep his eyes shut. Normally, if it were up to him, his eyes would be firmly shut and he would not wanted to be taken from the wonderful land of dreams until at least 9am. Ideally 10am. But here he was, it was only 5! Bloody 5 am (he had sneaked a peek at the alarm clock when he turned his face away from Edward) and he so desperately wanted to open his eyes, pulling Edward up to his eye level and demand that he fuck him into the mattress this instant. 

Upon ten more seconds of contemplation, he decided that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Upon the two seconds it took to open his eyes and look down he decided that hasty decisions where not always the best. The sight of his cock appearing and then disappearing into his partner’s eager mouth was too glorious to cut short. 

The urge to running his fingers through his partner’s hair was nearly overwhelming, but he held back. He wanted Edward to have a few more moments to enjoy the fruition of his idea. 

——  
The feeling of two hands gently carding their way through his hair caused him to falter for a second before returning to the rhythm he had set. His beautiful birdie was awake and wanted to join in. As he continued his antics, his left hand glided up the slightly wobbly belly (god he loved feeling the extra weight jiggle under his movements) to roll a nipped between his thumb and forefinger.

——  
Oh, that bastard, using his weakness against him. That’s it, time do go back to the plan. Oswald lightly caressed the head in his hand one more time before tugging the sweet, wet mouth up and off of his cock. 

Oswald can’t say he was surprised when he pulled his partner’s face up to find a smug grin and a raise of the eyebrows.

“Morning Ozzie, you’re not normally up this early.”

Oswald didn’t even bother to reply, just he pulled the git closer for a kiss. It was no secret to the both of them that Oswald loved to taste himself on his lover’s tongue.

“Fuck me.” The smaller man demanded. And who was Edward to denie sure a beautiful request. 

As Edward was reaching over to the bedside unit to get the lube he asked the all important question: “fast or slow?”

Oswald take a moment to adjust to the finger slowly working its way inside his hole. 

“Hmmmm,” He’s still a little sleepy, “slow… and hard.”

Edward has to bit his lips after an involuntary moan escapes. 

One finger becomes two, then three before Edward deems his partner ready. He takes himself in his hand, pushing in slowly as requested. Once he is fully inside his lover he plants a kiss on the plump lips before he pulls nearly all of the way out only to push straight back in. The movement causes a loud slapping sound to resonate around the room. 

“Like that?” Edward whispers into his lovers ear. 

“Hmmmm.”

The feel of Edward’s cock slowly pulling out, feeling every inch sliding against his walls was amazing. Nothing would ever beat that feeling. Along with the amazing blow job it only took a few minutes for Oswald to spill his load over both there chest. 

Still panting heavily, Oswald pulled his legs slightly further towards his chest, signalling he wanted Edward to carry on. 

Adjusting his arms to support his weight more securely, Edward picked up a faster pace, watching the extra weight below him shake with each thrust. The combination of Oswald’s drawn out moans, the movement of his body and the slick feeling of Oswald’s walls squeezing around his shaft meant that Edward couldn’t hold on much longer. After a few more powerful thrusts he released his seed inside of his quivering lover, relishing in the thought of filling him up. 

Gently pulling out to lie beside his lover, Edward couldn’t help the slow cocky grin that graced his face. 

“Told you I’d get you to love early mornings.”


	4. Chapter Four-Yes, Mr Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short role play chapter whilst I get back into the swing of writing.

Chapter Four— Yes, Mr Mayor 

Oswald’s run as mayor was a bittersweet time to look back on for both partners. Whilst it held the joyous memories of freeing Edward from Arkham and making him Oswald’s right hand man, it also held less than appealing ones…..

But they had moved past that and things were better than ever. So good in fact that the couple wanted to take an opportunity to rewrite history a little. They knew they couldn’t really change anything but it was fun to try.

This one had been suggested by Edward; to reassume their role and mayor and chief of staff. It only took a little rearranging to set up the home office to resemble Oswald’s old one. Edward even went as far as obtaining the same suits they had worn back then.

—

The tentative knock on the door makes Oswald smile for a fraction of a second before he gets into character. 

“Mr Mayor?”

Silence. 

Oh, Ed is really taking this seriously. And of course he would. 

Oswald clears his throat to rid himself of a second chuckle that threatens to escape. “Come in.”

For a split second Oswald is taken aback by Edwards entrance, head bowed, legs shaky and his arms flailing a little.

“Pier, Edward, pier.” 

Edward’s eyes shoot up to meet Oswald’s. 

“Are you ok, Ozzie? Why are you using the safeword?” Nothing has happened yet, was Oswald having second thoughts about this? “We-we don’t have to do this.”

“I’m fine, love. It’s just that you’re being…. too submissive. Even when we first met you had a little fire in you.”

“Right, but I wasn’t confident back then.”

Oswald lets the smile dance on his lips this time. “You were my love. You were.”

“Shall we start again?”

“Sounds good.” 

A sharp, louder knock runs through the room this time. Better.

“Mr Mayor, sorry to interrupt but I have some paper you need to sign.” Polite but authoritative. 

“Of course, of course, come in.” Oswald waves him over whilst signing other paper for the club. In character and being productive, Edward should be proud. 

The lack of eye contact was a lot more alluring to Edward than it had any business being. The Mayor really was in control in this moment. 

“Here they are. You need to sign, here and…” he flips the page over. “Here.”

For the love of all things mighty, Edward has printed off official documents. Well, if they are going to do this then they are going to do it right. Oswald turns his head back to the papers he was originally working on. His little ‘chief of staff’ will just have to wait. 

An entire minute went by before Oswald looked up in his direction again. “Where do I need to sign?”

“Here and here.” Edward repeating showing him again. Oswald signs with minimal fuss before he carries on with his work. The taller man rocks slightly on his feet but does not go to take the documents from the desk.

“Was there something else Edward. I’m afraid I am quite busy at the moment.”

“No Mayor. It was prefect.” Slight overkill. “Erm, I was just wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Well?”

“I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight? And if not, would you maybe want to go for a drink with me?” 

Oswald lets the silence sink between them before answering. “Is there something else you need to talk to me about?” Eyes wide and innocent. 

“No, Mr Mayor. I meant outside of work, erm, like a date… maybe?” He straightened his back, rolling his shoulders back to look more confident. “I would very much like to go on a date with you.” 

A little too confident for the ‘character’ the two had constructed a few days ago but it wasn’t coming from the character, it’s was Ed. What Ed wished he had said. Time to get things back on track. Edward was ever the romantic.

“Well, Mr Nygma, as I have said I am quite busy at the moment so drinks out will not be feasible I’m afraid. However, I do believe that I am due a break. Shall we have a drink here?”

“Sure!” The expression on Ed’s face was not too similar to that of an excitable puppy. 

“There’s some whiskey over there,” Oswald pointed to the cabinet in the corner, “might as well bring the bottle with two glasses.”

“Sir,” Edward nods as he hands Oswald a glass before pouring his own. 

They sat in silence, Edward allowing a tiny tremble to run through the hand holding the glass before lifting his eyes to make contact with Oswald’s. 

“Thank you, Mr Mayor.”

A hitch in Oswald’s breathing told Edward everything he needed to know; this was going to be fun. 

“Another?” Edward asked as he watched Oswald finish the drink in one gulp. 

“Are you having another?” The ‘Mayor’ challenged, nodding at the other man’s untouched glass. 

“I’m good with this for now, thanks.” 

Oswald was never patient. 

“Not much of a drinker?” 

“Not really. I like to take my time with things.”

“Really?” Oswald leant back into his chair, raising his hands so he could rest his face against them. Eyes intense. “Well, what if I like to speed things up? I am a busy man after all?”

Confusion coloured Edward’s face as his eyebrows drew closer together. God this man knows how to play a part. “What would you like to speed up Mr Mayor?... Oh, would you like me to finish and leave?” Hands fumble with the glass and he awkwardly brings it to his lips to take a sip. 

“Edward, you are by far the most intelligent man I have ever met. I think we both know why you’re here.”

“We do?” 

If Oswald was being honest with himself, a small part of him missed the Edward he met in the wood all those years ago. “Fine, stop me if I am incorrect, won’t you?”

The predatory glare was almost too much for Edward to handle, but he knew that if he held on the award would be astounding. 

“After what I presume to be about a week.. maybe a week and a half, you finally plucked up the courage knock on my door after hours for a drink. Well, you claim it’s for a drink, but I think you want more.” 

Silence.

“What you really want is for me to suck your little cock. To bend you over this desk and take you. And like I said I like things fast...and hard. Well, since you have I said anything I’m guessing I’m right.”

Time to wipe the smirk off of his Penguin’s face. 

“Even with the invitation to interrupt you I would still have felt rude. You were right about a few things,” a casual shrug, “but you are not as observant as you might think.”

“Oh.” Maybe if Oswald reassessed the situation, he preferred the more confident version of his lover. 

“Yes, I have been thinking about you, but it’s been closer to a month not a week. Yes, I want you to suck my big cock, but after you do that I am fucking you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions as to how Edward and Oswald can keep 'shaking it up' please send me your ideas/ requests.


End file.
